Chuck Norris (Composite, Internet Memes)/Christian Higdon
Summary Carlos Ray Norris (born March 10, 1940) is an American martial artist, actor, film producer and screenwriter. After serving in the United States Air Force, he competed as a martial artist, won many championships, and he has since founded his own school of fighting, Chun Kuk Do. Norris is a black belt in Tang Soo Do, Brazilian jiu jitsu and Judo. Norris appeared in a number of action films, such as Way of the Dragon (in which he starred alongside Bruce Lee), Good Guys Wear Black, The Octagon, Lone Wolf McQuade, Code of Silence, The Delta Force, and Missing in Action 1, 2, & 3. He was The Cannon Group's leading star in the 1980s. He played the title role in the television series Walker, Texas Ranger from 1993 until 2001. Since 1997, he and model Christie Brinkley have been the main spokespersons for the Total Gym infomercials. Norris has written several books, with subject matter varying from martial arts, exercise, philosophy, politics, Christian religion, western novels, to biography. He was twice a New York Times best-selling author, firstly with his book on his personal philosophy of positive force and the psychology of self-improvement based on personal anecdotes called The Secret of Inner Strength: My Story (1988). His second New York Times Best Seller, Black Belt Patriotism: How to Reawaken America (2008), was about his critique on current issues in the USA. Originally starting in early 2005 on an internet forum and later on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Chuck Norris facts became an internet meme documenting fictional and often absurd feats of strength and endurance. Although Norris himself did not produce the "facts", he was hired to endorse many products that incorporated Chuck Norris facts in advertising, and the phenomenon resulted in six books (two of them New York Times Best Sellers) and two video games. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 2-C to 2-A, goes up to 1-A Name: Chuck Norris Origin: Internet Memes Gender: Male Age: As old as creation Classification: God, human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can taste lies, as well as hear silence), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (High-Godly), Technological Manipulation (His mind is connected to the internet. Can refresh web pages by blinking), Expert Martial Artist (Skilled enough to keep up with Bruce Lee), Weapon Mastery, Nigh-Omniscience, Information Analysis (Can obtain the information he wants simply by staring at books), Time Manipulation (Can "roundhouse kick you yesterday"), Time Travel, Water Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Heat Manipulation (His sheer rage can boil water), Fear Inducement (He will never have a heart attack, as "his heart isn't foolish enough to attack him". Even the Boogeyman checks his closet to make sure Chuck Norris isn't there. The very concept of fear is afraid of him. Evil itself went hiding after being stared down by him. Words assemble themselves out of fear towards him. Lightning never strikes twice in the same place, as it knows that Chuck Norris is looking for it. Outer space exists due to fearing the idea of being on the same planet as him. The entire French army surrendered to Chuck Norris, just to be safe. When he crosses the road, the surrounding cars look both ways), Transmutation (Once kicked a ten-dollar bill into two hundred nickles. Capable of un-scrambling an egg. Can stretch pennies into five-dollar bills), Law Manipulation (Can crush facts with his own opinions), Sound Manipulation (Able to play a guitar without the strings), Empathic Manipulation (Can make onions cry), Healing (Inapplicable; His tears are able to cure cancer, however, he is incapable of crying in the first place), Longevity, Power Bestowal, Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Has no trouble using Tabasco sauce as eye drops), Explosion Manipulation (Dynamite was originally invented to cure his indigestion), Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Is unable to suffer from brain freezes or frostbite. In fact, he is the one who "bites frost") and Gravity Manipulation, Godly Physiology, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation and Supernatural Luck (Shot 11 out of 10 targets with 9 bullets. Won a game of Russian Roulette with a fully loaded gun. Won the Poker World Series with Pokémon cards), Blood Manipulation (His blood type is “AK-47”), Omnipresence (Is The Force), Nigh-Omnipotence (Can do pretty much anything), Invisibility, Acausality (Type 1), Life Manipulation (Once urinated into a semi-truck’s gas tank. It became Optimus Prime), History Manipulation (Can tell the future what to do), Rage Power, Berserker Mode, Poison Manipulation (A snake bit him and it died two days later), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; beat a fish in an underwater breathing contest), Reality Restoration (Made the Big Bang), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill imaginary friends), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (Type 1; is the Force), Telepathy and Telekinesis (Can choke people with his mind) Attack Potency: Varies from Universe Level+ (Caused the Big Bang with a roundhouse kick) to Multiverse Level+ (Was able to kill Thanos even with the Infinity Gauntlet), goes up to Outerverse Level (Trained Shaggy and can fight on par with him. Shaggy can casually slaughter outer gods and easily killed Yog-Sothoth) Speed: Varies from Immeasurable to Irrelevant, goes up to Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Varies from Immeasurable to Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies from Universe Class+ to High Multiverse Class+, goes up to Outerverse Class Durability: Varies from Universe Level+ to High Multiverse Level+, goes up to Outerverse Level Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Can’t cry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1